From the Shadows and Other Stories
by ajohnson92
Summary: Someone has a peeping Tom. Or should i say peeping Draco. R&R please.  Ok now this is going to be where I place all my one-shots from now on. Read on!
1. From the Shadows

"You knew I'd be here! Somehow you knew, and I swear you'll pay, you smarmy git!"

Hermione looked over to the stone gargoyle in the corner of the bathroom. She thought she heard the sound of breathing.

"Myrtle? Is that you?"

Recieving only her own voice as a reply she conceded, "Must be the wind."

Twisting off the tap labeled 'milk & honey', Hermione reached up and around to tug loos the band holding up her haid. She grasped the hem of her vest and pulled it over hea head, her soft curls falling about her shoulders.

From his hiding place, Draco silently thanked Merlin for Disillusionment Chamrs. He's only ever seen Hermione bathe in his dreams. He knew he was the first to have seen her like this, the Golden Gryffindor Girl, undressing before him. He smiled at the thought. He felt his lower abdomen warm as she unbottoned her blouse to expose the gentle curve of her breasts.

Unzipping her skirt and letting it slide to the ground, she kicked it over to her school bag. With her backside facing the gargoyle and the stained glass mermaid, Hermione unclasped her bra and tossed it into the pile with her skirt. She shimmied out of her tiny pink knickers and added them to the pile too.

Her nipples stood at attention as the cool air hit her. She quickly turned around to wal to the edge of the frothy pool. It was then that Draco noticed the thin vertical patch of hair taht led to her glory. He felt a tightening of his pants as his feelings grew stronger.

She slipped into the warm, scented bath and a contented sigh escaped her lips. He watcher her smooth bubbles up her arms until she reached her chest. With both hand, she massaged her breasts, paying great attention to each of her small, peach-colored nipples. She dipped ehr hand down below and stroked her heat. Her tongue swept over her lower lip and her mouth let out a moan. She'd been looking forward to this all day. She continued to knead one of her breasts as her other han stayed below the surface.

Draco was floored. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning himself. Disppointment registered on his face as she lifted herself out of the tub. He'd just managed to unbutton his trousers. He hated her for teasing him so. He was aobut to leave when Hermione returned from her bag with what looked like a large blue cigar case. Puzzled, he wondered when Hermione had started smoking. Draco quickly realized she had not.

She scrunched up her face and muttered, "Stupid thing needs new batteries," andwent to rifle through her school bag until she found what she was looking for. She walked back to the edge of the pool with two small cylinders in hand. Settling herself onto a pillow she'd brought with her, Hermione unscrewed the cigar container. Two similar looking cylinders feel out to be replaced with the new ones. She screwed the top back on and the case started humming. Draco didn't care what her strange muggle contraption was. He just wanted her to get on with it.

He watched as a grin spread across Hermione's face. She sucked the rounded end of the case as she spread her legs, unknowingly allowing Draco's lust filled eyes to take in her luscious folds. Twisting the knob once more to stop the humming, Hermione turned her attention back to her plump breasts. She pllucked at her nipples and brought each to ler mouth for a slow, languid lick. She then reached down to finger her swollen nub.

Draco gelt a heat like he'd never felt before coursing through him. To witness Little Miss Perfect pleasure herself was akin to the Dark Lord admitting he was wrong. A wave of desire washed over him as the sounds of her soft moans floated across the room to Draco's ears. GODS! He'd never been so turned on in his life. Granger was the sexiest girl he'd ever seen with her head to the side and mouth sligltly open, her brow furrowed, with her fingers furiously rubbing against her center.

Draco could see the moisture on her fingers. He shuddered with want as he took hold of his rock hard length. Pumping up and down his long shaft he stared at her. Takign in her dischevelled curls about her face, her heaving chest, her wet, hot mound. She took the blue tube in her hand and made it hum once more. Draco heard her gasp in pleasure as she touched it to her flower.

"Oh, Merlin!" she screamed. Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

She was lost in her bliss.

"So close! I'm so close," she breathed. And then she did the hottest thing Draco had ever witnessed. Hermione threw her head back in a fit of ecstacy as a massive orgasm rolled through her. On seeing her climax, Draco pumped faster and more vigrously until he too came.

After the final drop of cum had left him, Draco looked back over at Hermione. He, the Slytherin Prince had just beheld the Gryffindor Princess do something wholesome girls didn't do. He knew he had enjoyed herself. He could tell by the wet spot on the floor. It definately wasn't water. It made him instantly hard again. He forced himself back into his trousers before mouthing a silent _Finite Incantatem _to remove the Disillusionment Spell.

"Merlin, Granger! You're much naughtier than I previously though. Thanks for the show."

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here? Get out! NOW!"

"Well seeing as this is a prefets's bathroom and seeing as I'm Head Boy, I have every right to be here, Granger. Your little display was just a plus. A really, incredibly sexy plus."

"You knew I'd be here! Somehow you knew, and I swear you'll pay, you smarmy git!"


	2. Dessert

**Dessert**

**A/N: I'd gotten another idea for a short. Here it is. Hope you guys like it. Please leave me reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. It helps me write. Here goes nothing. **

She was waiting for me when I came back from dinner, just sitting there resting on my bed. The bold red of her negligée clashed against the green silk of my sheets. Her toes were painted in gold. This girl was a Gryffindor. I stood in my doorway, mouth gaping. Her body was magnificent. She had curves in all the right places, full lips, thin but not too skinny, tan but still creamy… she was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

Jet black curls fell around her shoulders and about my pillow. She propped herself up on one elbow and bit her bottom lip. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but Merlin! This girl was like dragon fire. And I was definitely getting hot.

I let my bag drop to the floor as she got up and walked towards me. She spoke, but my brain was too clouded to comprehend. Her hands gripped my cloak and she pulled me towards her. I completely gave in.

She pushed off my cloak and began working on my button-up shirt. She wasn't in a rush like all the other girls. With them it had been about the sex. That's all they ever wanted. So that's what I gave them: raw, hard, sweaty sex. My gut was telling me this girl didn't want to go all in just yet. She wanted to tease.

My shirt and tie were on the floor as well as my belt. Her hands roamed my back and chest. Mine found her waist. I ran my hands up and down the subtle curves of her sides. Every touch and caress made my skin burn with passion.

I wound my fingers into her hair. It was soft and smelled of honey. I placed my other hand at the curve of her back, pulling her close to me. I wanted to feel this girl, like genuinely feel her. She was enticing and sexy in a classy way. She tilted her head up and looked me in the eye. They were a deep, chocolate brown, and I was melting in them. She had some kind of power over me, and I liked it. Her lips grazed over mine. It was the lightest of touches, but my heart tripled its speed. She was so close to me. All I had to do was kiss her back.

And so it began.

It started out slow and timid like she was enbarrassed for being with me. My hands explored her body, finding their way to her arse and breasts. They were full and round. Perfect specimen for maximum enjoyment.

I continued my ministrations when she moaned into my mouth. Her small action caused me to grow. My arousal made me lust for her even more. I grabbed her roughly and carried her to my bed. I couldn't wait to undress her, to feel her, to ravish her.

I kissed her lips, softly at first. Then it grew in intensity to a sort or fever. My lips were everywhere, all over her. I couldn't control myseld. She took my hand and moved it toward her center. I could already feel the heat radiating from her mound. She began to writhe with need and I continued to nip and lick her body. I had started at her breasts. They were at full attention now. She rubbed her nipples as I moved on. It was taking every ounce of control I had not to rip her panties off and dive in. But this girl... She felt different. She pulled me up for another hot kiss, and when I pulled away she spoke for the first time.

"Take me."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I was at her entrance in a second, my trousers and boxers on the flor. She inhaled sharply as I wntered her, pushing myself the the hilt. I couldn't stop myself from pounding into her hard and fast. It only took a few minutes before I could feel her spasm aroun me. She let out a scream of pleasure that sent me over the edge. Colapsed on top of her, I heard her panting in my ear. I rolled off of her and she immediately got off of the bed. She picked up her clothes and grabbed my cloak from the floor.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I heard myself ask.

She gave me a backward glance before walking toward my door. With a smile and a swish of her wand she departed, butnot before turning to me to say, "I've got other things to do tonight, Draco. I just wanted some dessert first."

The latch to my room clicked shut, and I sat on my bed staring at the closed door. It was Granger...

I'd just had sex with Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Well guys that was it. I hope you liked it. I'll have updates for **_**Moon**_** and **_**Draco**_** in the next 2 days. Remember... I love reviews. And if you didn't catch what I tried to do, Hermione cast a glamour-ish charm on herself so Draco wouldn't recognize her. **


	3. And With the Last

"Have you decided yet?"

"Decided on what?"

"A name, sweetheart. Have you decided on a name?"

She thought a minute while stroking her swollen belly, and replied, "No."

He sighed with impatience. His wife was on the last leg of her third trimester with their third child. They had little time left to come up with a name for their unborn child. The time to announce the new Malfoy had long past, and with it went another age old tradition. He knew his wife would take all the time she needed to decide on a name, but he could only hold out so long.

It only took them three months to announce the names of their first two children, Lyra Helen and Kit Capella, so Draco couldn't help but wonder what was making his wife so pensive about this one. It should be no different than the last, right?

Women.

"Hermione, sweetheart, we must announce a name at the soonest possible time, preferably prior to birth. We're approaching an unspoken deadline. We cannot break with tradition."

"And why not?" she asked calmly, still rubbing her stomach. "We've already broken the oldest standing by simply being together. Why not break another?"

He sighed again. His wife really could be a pain at times, but there was no way he could be angry with her. She was a lovely woman; extremely beautiful, intelligent, not to mention she had agreed to marry a prat like him. he just needed to know the name, but, alas, he would wait.

...

Several days passed and Draco still had no answer. He still didn't even know whether it was a girl or a boy. Hermione hadn't told him that either. When he questioned her about it, she simply said that she wanted it to be a surprise. So he waited a bit longer, though his patience grew thin.

That night, however, Draco got somewhat closer to the answer he was looking for. The witch lying next to him slept most fitfully and finally woke around half three. Draco offered her a vial of Calming Draught, which she refused, saying, "There's no room to be calm and pleasant when you've got two babies trying to break out of you!"

He conceded that she was right and was about to ask what he could do to help when...

"Two babies? Are you mad? I must have heard you wrong."

"No. Draco, you didn't. There are two babies inside of me and they obviously want to see us sooner than planned," se said through gritted teeth.

Draco was puzzled. "Why would you say that? You aren't due for..." He trailed off. Liquid was running along a groove in their mattress. He looked from it to his wife who was breathing heavily.

She shouted, "Well get going! We've got to get the girls to Mrs. Weasley and get to St. Mungo's! I'm going to change clothes. Meet me here with our things in 10 minutes, or else!" she howled.

Twenty minutes later found Hermione in a gown in a hospital bed, panting, with her husband at her side. She was already 5 cm dilated and had decided months ago she would deliver these babies naturally with no form of magical interference. The only aid she had was adrenaline and ice chips.

Several healers and their apprentices were moving in and out of the room, all the while trying to keep Hermione comfortable as wall as fighting off the swarm of Daily Prophet reporters that had gathered in the halls. Some young intern had alerted them. So much for privacy.

Inside the delivery room, the Malfoys were oblivious to the chaos just a few feet outside their door. They had their own problems to deal with. It was only an hour after they'd arrived and hermione had jumped to a gull 10 cm. Draco watch his wife pant and scream. He felt so powerless knowing there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

He heard the healer say, "Push!" and then everything was like a dream. He was watching the scene unfold before him, but it was like it was from someone else's eyes. The next thing he knew, he was seated in a large armchair and someone was handing him s small squirming bundle. His wife was sitting up in her bed holding one of the same. She smiled at him and turned to the small child in her arms.

She said, "Hello, little one, welcome to the world. I'm your mum. And that crazy bloke over there is you father. The one he's holding you've already met."

She turned her loving gaze to Draco and continued. "This is you daughter, Vela Rose Malfoy."

She smiled again.

"And that," she nodded towards the baby he cradled, "is Circinus Rigel Malfoy. He's your son."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd write something sweet for Valentine's Day. Not too mushy and lovey but still cute. Hope you got what I tried to do. Those names, by the way, I will be using them in other stories. Please don't steal them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only the plot. **


End file.
